Chaos Entanglement
by CosplayChromeChan
Summary: Kagome Higurashi only mission now was to stop Shikon from destroying the world but meeting the man who had taken everything from her just might turn her off the path she had set and set her on a journey to find what she had once lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A young woman of the age of twenty-six was rushing her way up the long, spiral staircase. The staircase looked like it had seen better days and looked like it was about to break at any moment. She could hear the groans underneath her boot covered feet but ignored this as she continued up, confident it could hold up till she was done.

Reaching the next floor level, she jumped from the stairs and onto that floor. Successfully landing on her feet but rocking slightly from the shift of weight, she made sure she was balanced before she rushed into the rooms on floor eight.

Sliding through the room, she jumped and slid over desks that had been thrown over during the panic of the people rushing out the building and ducked down behind another when she heard a shift of movement.

'Seems I'm not alone after all.' She thought. Moving her hand slowly and quietly down to her belt, she unclipped her guns but kept them lowered. She made sure to run her fingers over the safety to switch it off just as the creature made its way into the room.

A hideous creature of massive girth slipped inside the room. Long, hulking arms hung low around its massive bod. Cuffs wrapped around its wrists and chains wrapped around its arms. A black mask with rips for its eye sockets covered its face.

It opened its mouth, a long tongue covered in saliva rolled out and twisted through the air. A second later it snapped back into its mouth and it let out a loud roar.

Smirking, she rose up from behind the desk she had taken refuge behind and whistled loudly. It immediately turned in her direction and when its large, glowing red eyes focused on her, it roared and charged.

"That's it...Come on." She whispered, sliding her guns up and pointing the barrels of the guns straight at the creature. "Come on." She encouraged.

Only when the creature got close enough did she pull the trigger. Two bullets from each gun shot out from the barrel and shot straight to the creature and then through it. All four bullets had a mysterious shine to them as burst through the creatures hard skin and then back out.

Blood exploded as the bullets made their exit and covered the walls, floors and unfortunately her as well.

"Gotcha!" She grinned, flashing the dead creature a two fingered victory sign. Giggling quietly, she twirled her guns before shifting them back onto her belt. Making sure their in place, she makes her way over and bends down beside the dead creature.

Flipping it over, she took a bare needle out from her pocket and pinched the end into the dead creatures skin. The blood was soaked up and once she had enough, she took it out and pinched the end to close it.

Taking out a white baggy, she dumped the needle inside and then stuffed it back into her pocket.

Standing back up, she left the dead creature behind as she rushed through the rest of the room and then back out to the stairway. Rushing up the stairs, she pulled out a purple and white phone shaped device. Flipping the cap that protected it, she brushed her thumb over a button and watched as it came to life.

"Agent Miko! Have you reached your destination yet?" The woman on the screen asked.

"Almost there and also, I got your blood sample." She said as she made her way up the rest of the stairs, not stopping in any rooms. She needed to reach the top in order find the man who had dared to hack into their systems.

They had been searching weeks for him and finally they had gotten a lead but this was the only lead they had and if they lost it...Well her boss wouldn't be happy about it.

"Good job, Miko-Chan. Agent Hojo will be there to pick you up shortly." She said before the screen went black. Flipping the cap on, she slipped it back into her pocket just as she reached the final floor.

Getting to the door, she tried to open it as carefully as possible but a shift of wind swung the door open faster than she expected and caused the door to slam against the wall.

Wincing slightly, she rolled inside, taking her guns off her belt as she did so. Getting to her feet, she kept them pointed around the room to see if anybody else was inside.

It was abandoned though. Nobody inside but five large computers hanging from the side wall. Two screens were blank while the other three were working.

Rushing over, she quickly began typing. She broke through the firewalls that were blocking the information and was even able to crack their security code. Scanning over the screens, she finally found what she wanted and quickly attached her device to the computer.

Her unnatural colored eyes sharpened suddenly.

"Looks like I caught myself a little mouse trying to sneak some information." The long barrel of the gun was pointed at the back of her head as a man shrouded in a cloak came up from the shadow.

"Rayne." She growled, angry with herself for allowing him to sneak up behind her.

"Drop your weapons and turn around, slowly" He said. The young woman sneered but let her guns drop from her hands and land on the floor. Keeping her hands in the air, she slowly turned on her heel so she was facing him. Though his face was hidden by the cloak, she just knew that it was Rayne who was under there.

"Well, Well if it isn't Kaggy-Birdy." He sneered, keeping the barrel of his gun trained on her.

"_Don't_ call me that!" She sneered back.

She hated that nickname and hated even back when Rayne had worked for Tama.

"Does that upset you Kaggy-Birdy? Oh you poor dear." He mocked.

"You fucking bast-" A groan suddenly broke through their conversation and caused both occupants to stop what they were doing.

Another groan sounded out and then their was a sudden shift that knocked them off balance.

"W-Wha!" The woman cried, getting unbalanced and nearly falling on her butt.

"Fuck!" Rayne cursed, steadying himself before he set his gun upon her again. He went to pull the trigger when their was a second shift that caused the building to tip. Gravity did its job soon after and pulled both occupants to drop and slid across the floor.

"Crap!" The woman cursed. Dropping down to her knees, she quickly grabbed her guns and her XGP she had earlier. Sliding down, she quickly braced herself as she went through the window. The glass shattered as she went through and cut at her skin, leaving little scratches in its wake.

Ignoring the tiny scratches, she tried to focus on a way to keep herself from going splat on the ground below. As she fell though, she searched for Rayne but could not see him anywhere. She wasn't sure if he actually was able to escape the building or not. Though she was concerned, it wasn't her main focus right now.

"Goddamnit!" She cried just as a yellow blur came zooming by and caught the woman before she could hit the ground.

"Kagome-Chan!" Hojo called, hoping the young woman was okay.

"I...I'm fine Hojo-San." She said, cringing at the pain she felt from her body hitting the small cruiser. She didn't let Hojo know of this though, knowing what a worry wart he was about anything that had to do with her. It was annoying but endearing at the same time and it was what made him Hojo.

"Were you able to get anything?" He asked as they flew the cruiser back to the base.

"Yes, I got what we needed and the blood that Kikyo-Sama wants as well but..." And she hesitated here, knowing she couldn't reveal much to Hojo until she talked with her boss.

"But what Kagome-Chan?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation going. However Kagome said nothing more and so knowing that she didn't wish to talk anymore, let it go and simply flew back in silence.

0

0

0

_July-Summer_

_"Hey Kagome-Chan! Did you just come back from another mission?" A young woman with long brown hair and soft brown eyes called. She was a beautiful woman with pale skin and a figure woman would be jealous of. She didn't seem to flaunt her beauty either as she wore a modest, black shirt and a long skirt that came down to her knees._

_"Hello Sango-San, yes I did just get back but can't talk. Gotta go meet the boss." She said, briefly giving the young woman a wave before disappearing down the hall. She didn't notice the slight frown that touched Sango's face nor did she notice the shared look some of the employees shared._

_Kagome continued on, getting to her bosses office in no time. Stopping, she knocked on the door and waited till he called her in, before stepping inside._

_Her boss, a handsome man who owned Tama was sitting at his desk, obviously going over other reports his employees gave him. Trying to be quiet and not disturb her, she quietly closed the door and shuffled over to one of the many chairs in front of his desk._

_He didn't seem to hear her approach, as he continued reading over the report though she knew better than to believe he hadn't sensed or noticed her._

_"Report." He muttered, not taking his sharp golden eyes off the report in front of him._

_Kagome slightly smiled. "The mission was a success." She quickly informed him._

_"Injuries?" He questioned._

_"Um..." She hesitated, knowing she was going to get yelled at again for getting injured so badly during a simple mission. It was her recklessness sometimes that cost her a few of those bruises she had on her body right now._

_"Kagome." It was a warning and one she couldn't ignore, no matter how much she wanted to._

_"It was nothing serious Sesshomaru. I just have a couple of bruises but nothing else." She said._

_"Hn." He grunted. Sliding his glasses off his face, he gave her a hard stare that froze every bone in her body._

_"S-Sesho-"_

_"I've been thinking on this for a while now and after today's events, I have finally decided." He said with a sigh._

_Getting nervous over what he was about to say, she edged herself closer. "W-what did you decide?"_

_Sesshomaru smirked and immediately Kagome was on edge. "I've decided to assign you a partner."_

_"WHAT!?" She screamed._

_"You heard me. This one doesn't repeat himself."_

_"I-I don't NEED a partner Sesshomaru! I'm fine on my own!" She argued._

_"This is not negotiable. You will have a partner Kagome. End of discussion." He said._

_"But..."_

_"Do not argue with me Kagome." He said. "Your partner shall arrive tomorrow. Go pick him up at the airport by 1. Dismissed." He said with a wave of his hand._

_Kagome huffed and loudly stomped out of his office, slamming the door behind her. He could hear her as she stomped her way down the hall and couldn't help but chuckle at her behavior._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Short locks of hair as dark as the night sky brushed by her face as they flew through the sky. Unnatural blue eyes were focused on the information buzzing through her XGP. Her fingers danced across the keys as she sent the information to Kikyo-Sama.

As quickly as she typed, files came flying in from her friend, who was giving her a diagnose on the blood of that animal she had killed. She also wanted to know how the creatures were created as she had a theory as to who was behind it but she needed the proof first.

Frowning slightly at the percentage she was given, Kagome slammed her XGP shut and glanced up to stare passed Hojo-San's head. She could see the shape of Tama's building in the distance and estimated that it would probably be about ten minutes before they reached it.

'Great. That still gives Hojo-San plenty of time to try to start a conversation.' She thought with a frown.

Now it wasn't that she didn't like the kid but he could just be so annoying sometimes. Plus the supposed crush he had on her, caused him to constantly want to seek her out. And that wasn't something Kagome wanted.

She wasn't looking for a relationship. Especially after everything that happened. No, relationships weren't on the top of her list of things to accomplish. Her mission came first and foremost in her mind.

Her glove covered hand tightened around her XGP as her thoughts began to go down a dark road she didn't wish to think about. She was thankfully brought out of those thoughts as Hojo-San called for her attention.

"Hm? Can you repeat that Hojo-San?" She quietly asked, leaning forward so she could hear him over the roaring wind that whipped passed her ears. Hojo flushed slightly but answered.

"I said that were coming up to Tama in a few minutes and that the boss wishes to see you before you head off." He informed her, giving her a smile.

Kagome ignored his smile as she settled back into her seat.

Just as Hojo-San predicted, they arrived at Tama in under five minutes.

Hojo quickly flew his car to the top of the building and landed on the docks. As soon as the car touched the ground, Kagome jumped off and made her way to the door.

"Wait Kagome-Chan do you want-" He started to yell, trying to get off his car so he could follow after the woman but she was already gone by the time he had gotten off.

"Nevermind." He mumbled, upset that he hadn't been able to ask her to dinner like he had planned.

* * *

Sesshomaru lightly tapped his deadly nails on his desk as he waits for Kagome to arrive. He keeps his golden gaze focused on the door and not on the young man sitting in one of the many seats in his office.

Brushing a strand of hair off his shoulder, he almost let out a sigh as he began to wonder if Hojo-San had dropped Kagome off already or not. Had they run into difficulty while escaping? Had Kagome run into trouble while extracting the information?

Had Kagome gotten injured during her journey?

No, he knew Kagome well enough to know she wouldn't let something as simple as a injury to stop her from completing her mission. Especially since she was looking for clues as to who had dared to try and hack into their security.

He could hear the grumbles of his companion and was about to say something when the woman he was speaking of stepped inside.

"Hey Sesshomaru, Hojo-San said you wanted to speak with me?" She said, stepping inside and taking a seat.

She did briefly glance over at the other man but otherwise ignored him.

"Report."

"The mission was a success. I got the information I needed and Kikyo-Sama is searching through it as we speak." She stated.

"And?" He continued, knowing there was more to it than that.

"I also ran into agent Rayne while I was retracting information."

"I see. Anything else?"

A sneer worked its way onto Kagome's face as she spoke of him. "He got away before I could take care of him." She angrily said. She was angry that she had allowed him to get away especially with the information he had gotten from Tama.

Sesshomaru merely grunted.

"Is that all then?" She asked, getting slightly frustrated with his tone.

"No, I have one last thing to inform you of before you may go."

"Well then what is it?"

"Bankotsu." He called to the younger male who had been silent throughout the whole exchange.

"Sup?" He questioned as he stood up and moved closer to Sesshomaru's desk.

"Kagome this is your new partner, Bankotsu. Bankotsu, this is the woman I was telling you about over the phone." He said. A slow smirk made its way to his lips as he counted down the minutes till Kagome exploded.

"WHAT!?" Kagome yelled, jumping up from her seat. "YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

"I'm not. He is to be your new partner."

"NO! He will not!"

"Yes he will."

"NO!"

"Yes"

"NO! No Sesshomaru!"

"Yes, yes Kagome."

They both glared at each other, as neither was willing to back down.

"Uh, don't I get a say in this?" Bankotsu asked.

"No, you don't and I will not take him as a partner, You can't make me Sesshomaru."

"hn." He grunted. Flashing something from his hand that only Kagome caught, caused Kagome to pause in her argument and slump into her seat. Sesshomaru didn't wish to use this, as he knew how Kagome felt on it but it was only the way he was going to get her to accept her partner. "You're both dismissed. I will discuss your mission tomorrow." He called.

Bankotsu mocked saluted him before moving from his spot and heading out the door. Kagome had her head bowed, bangs covering her eyes as she got up, turned around and left.

Before she was fully out the door, Sesshomaru out to her. "This is for your own good Kagome. Please remember that."

Kagome said nothing as she closed the door behind her.

For her own good?

Yea right...

* * *

Kagome let out a sigh as she leaned back against the wall. She had been waiting for over an hour now and yet her new partner had yet to show up, which was starting to really piss her off.

Was he doing this on purpose? Or had his train been delayed?

Huffing softly, she checked her watch and decided to give him five more minutes before she just left. She knows Sesshomaru will be angry with her for doing so but it wasn't her fault and she definitely wasn't spending all day waiting here for a partner she didn't even want.

With that resolve, she pushed herself off the wall and decided to search the station again but was suddenly bumped into. Almost falling, she quickly caught and righted herself before glaring up at the man who bumped into her.

"Watch where your going!" She hissed.

The man glared right back as he stood. "Why don't you watch where your going wench!" He muttered, dusting off the dirt that clung to his pants and white shirt.

"My name isn't wench asshole! Its Kagome!"

"Whatever bitch, do you know you where Kagamine station is? I'm supposed to be meeting some wench there."

"Don't call me a bitch, dick! My name's Kagome! Say it with me, Ka-Go-ME!"

"Damn wench stop your screaming, your starting to give me a headache." He mumbled, rubbing at his dog ears, which Kagome just took notice of.

"Than maybe you should try calling me by my name unless you're to stupid to say something as simple as that."

"What was that bitch?"

"You heard me dick!"

"Slut!"

"Asshole!"

"Whore!" He yelled.

Silence rang out afterwards and then a moment later, they lunged at each other.

Fist were pulled.

Blood flied.

Hair was pulled.

Faces bruised.

Mouths opened, screaming insults.

Feet kicking faces.

Fingers scratching and digging into skin.

A huge fight is what begins this partnership, Team Dog- The hell team of Tama.

* * *

Endnote: So there's the ending of the second chapter. So Kagome has a another new partner and she definitely isn't happy about it but why? And what happened between her and Inuyasha?And also what happened in the past that makes her want to work alone so much!?

Find out next time, Chaos Entanglement! 

Thank you for reading and as always review, like, dislike or whatever! Bye bye


End file.
